Fuckin' Towels
by StealAlone
Summary: Demyx seems to have misplaced his towel and quick wit. Axel seems to have misplaced his subtlety and found his ability to blackmail. Yaoi ish? Oneshot.


Hello. So I know I should be working on an actual story (cough) PT! (cough) But I don't want to. So I wrote this for ONE friend, telling her strictly to read it in the e-mail. She printed it out and sent copies around the school to random people. So since it's out in the real world, why not just put it up on fanfiction, too? I really didn't want to, though.

Whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the wonderful video game Kingdom Hearts 2. I do, however, own this crapful drabbly oneshotness. And this laptop. That's it.

SO. Here it is.

* * *

Demyx shivered as he stepped out of his shower, careful not to slip. His eyes were closed as he felt around for the ALL LIFE GIVING AND LOVING towel. With a frown, he thrust towards the wall with the towel rack and molested it. Finally, he gave up, opening his eyes to realize the inevitable truth. Axel had taken the last towel. Again. Is it that time? Oh, yes. Yes, it's flashback time. Multiple Organization members had talked to the redhead about his CONSTANT bathroom annoyances. Do you know he… never mind, this story is T rated.

FLASHBACK!

"Axel!" Roxas shouted, bursting into number eight's bedroom.

"Why, hello there, Roxy," Axel said, staring at the wet, naked young boy in his doorway.

"Don't fuck with me. What did I tell you about the towel situation?" The blonde demanded loudly, shoving past the redhead to grab one of the six plus towel lying on the floor and wrapping it around himself.

"Um…'Yeah, Axel, you can have as many as you want to toss into your room so others can frantically run around the castle naked looking for one'?" He asked innocently, twiddling his thumbs.

"NO. Do it again and I'll rip your balls off."

FLASHBACK ENDED. (Aw. I'll miss it)

At least now apparently Axel'll be ball-less. That would be the solution to _a lot _of Demyx's recent problems. But this current problem would be tricky. Since there's no towel in the bathroom, Demyx will have to acquire one another way. Luckily, there's a linen closet about four feet away. Not luckily, Axel's bedroom door, which is always open, faces the closet. Now, there are two options for Demyx. There's taking the chance that Axel won't be in his room and quickly grabbing a towel from the closet. The other option is to just run to his room, a bit far, but just straight down the hallway. He knew he had a towel in his room, but there were too many rooms between the bathroom and his room. He didn't want to take a chance he'd run into like… Xigbar or something… That was too high a risk. He always seemed to pop up when Demyx was naked… (No flashbacks this time…) Is Axel's rape the lesser of two evils? Yes. Demyx swallowed what little was left of his pride and creaked open his door. There's the closet. He took a small step out. And there's Axel's room. Oh, thank God, it's dark. He flitted out the doorway, ripped open the closet, pulled out a towel, and sprinted back to the bathroom. Towel Mission: Completed. About thirty minutes later, the blonde emerged from the small steamy room, putting the last finishing touches on his masterpiece hair and fidgeting with his clothes. Then he was on the floor. Stupid walls, always appearing out of nowhe- hey, it's Axel.

"Hey buddy," Demyx said with a nervous giggle.

"I saw."

"What?"

"If you're wondering if I saw your little naked escapade to the linen closet, yes. I saw." The redhead smirked, eyeing Demyx mischievously. He let out a small whimper. "I took pictures. So if you don't want this to be- ahem- blackmail, you'll do exactly as I say."

The blonde's shoulders sagged. He could only see one option out. So he whined. "But Axeeeel…"

"Ah- ah- ah," He said, wagging a finger. "To the bedroom."

Demyx pouted, but slowly embarked on the journey that would indefinitely lead to a hard time walking tomorrow. He was promptly hurried to the room by an undignified slap on his ass. Damn it, Axel.


End file.
